Sugar and Spice
by faicullen
Summary: Rose and Lissa are the stars of a new dating show.While they're doing it just to become closer friends, they soon realize that these boys are carving their way into the best friend's hearts. AH/AU L/C R/D Rated T for language and skinnydipping
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story inspired by I'm not falling for you by ronOReds. I reread it and decided to do trashy reality TV vampire academy style.**

**Disclaimer**

**Dimitri: Rose I'm sorry, but I just don't love you anymore, I love Fai.**

**Rose:What!**

**Dimitri:lol just kidding. Luckily, Fai doesn't own vampire academy so I'll always love you.**

**Me: luckily, my ass. *pouts***

Casting Director's POV

I stifled a groan as another pair of girls left the room. I'd interviewed over twenty girls so far, and was ready to give up. All the Sugar girls were whores, and all the Spice girls were under the impression that stealing a pack of gum was Spicy. They did not pay me enough for this crap. I looked down at my files for the names of the next two girls.

_Rosemarie Hathaway-Spice, age 19_

_ Vasilisa Dragomir- Sugar, age 19_

After half a cup of coffee the girls entered. For once I could actually tell which girl was interviewing for which part. Vasilisa, donning a high ponytail, wore a pink ruffled scoop neck with blue jeans and flats. Rosemarie wore a dark red halter top, skinny jeans, and heels that looked so uncomfortable I was surprised she could walk. Her dark hair curled around her waist. Both girls were very pretty in opposite ways. Vasilisa had the dainty and regal look that made her look like a princess. Rosemarie had an obvious beauty with a dangerous glint in her eye.

I shook hands with the girls and began- or at least tried to; Rosemarie had interrupted me in the first ten seconds warning that if I called them anything but Rose and Lissa, I'd be leaving here with a black eye. Vasilisa had apologized and glared at Rose until she gave me something resembling an apology. They had a perfect balance to each other. Neither truly wore the pants in their friendship, I could tell already.

"How did you become friends," I asked first. Vasilisa and Rose smirked and recounted their first meeting.

"We were five, paired up as writing partners, and I thought that making little kids spell our ridiculously long names was beyond torture. So I threw our spelling book at the teacher and called him a fascist bastard," she shrugged. Vasilisa laughed.

"And thus a best friendship was born," Vasilisa smiled locking pinkies with Rose. I held my serious face for almost ten seconds before breaking down and laughing my ass off. They probably thought I was insane.

When I regained my composure I continued doing my job. "So why are you guys doing this. Money, Fame, Money?" I asked. Both girls shook their heads.

"I don't need money, I have no interest in paparazzi shoving their cameras in my face, and I simply thought this would be a great bonding experience for us," Vasilisa said crossing her ankles. I nodded. Rose opened her mouth, and I expected something ridiculous to come out, instead she surprised me.

"While I don't expect to find the love of my life I do expect to find a boyfriend who's genuinely a good guy, and not bullshitting me to be on TV. And believe me I can see through bullshit." I smiled, these girls were actually people, which is a nice change. I looked back down at the paper for my next question.

"How's your family life? Any reason they wouldn't approve of you being on TV?" From their reactions I could tell I had just asked a bad question. Vasilisa's eyes filled with tears, and Rose closed her eyes and trembled. I waited a full minute before Rose opened her eyes and spoke.

"My mother left me when I was four for her dream job in Switzerland. I have no idea who my dad is, so I stayed at my boarding school during the summer. Then I met Liss, and I just stayed with her family during the holidays. At least, until we were fifteen when…" she trailed off and looked at Vasilisa. The blonde took a deep breath before talking.

"I always had a good life, my family had a six generation knack for finding oil. Rose became the sister I'd always wanted, and I was eager to put her in the family. We were happy, young," she paused her eyes far away, "but then, all that shattered. My family was gone in a flash of twisted metal. We never found the drunken asshole that did it. Now Rose and I live in a little two bedroom apartment in New York. She is my family," Vasilisa finished.

I looked at these girls my mouth slightly open. Not only did they meet the requirements, but they were interesting, funny, and actual friends. I stood up signaling the end of the interview. I shook both their hands and watched them walk out, a small smile on my face.

1 week later

RPOV

I heard Lissa's excited squeal from the living room. She ran in, her hair half-done, and her dress not zipped. I rolled my eyes at her. Jeremy had probably called back. I thought he was a loser, but Liss insisted on giving him a chance. She was smiling from ear to ear her phone in her hand. I watched her press the speaker button, and went back to my Chow Mein.

"Okay you can talk now, Rose is here," she said happily. Pretty soon she was gonna start bouncing off the walls.

"Rose, Vasilisa, you have been accepted to be Sugar and Spice. We are pleased to-" Whatever she was gonna say was drowned by both our screams of joy. The woman stopped talking and waited for us to finish. When we had calmed down she spoke again.

"We'd like you to meet us at our location. Get a pen and write this down." Lissa ran off to get a pen, and dutifully wrote the address down. The woman hung up.

"I have to change out of this dress if I'm gonna be Sugar. It's a bit to slutty for my tastes anyway," she said thoughtfully. I glared.

"That used to be mine."

"My point exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing…Spice." I groaned; that nickname was gonna get old fast. She ran upstairs to get changed.

A half an hour later, Liss looking 'Sugar appropriate' ran to the cherry red motorcycle she'd gotten me for my sixteenth. I doubt she would've bought it for me if she'd have known she would be riding it as well. Liss put on her helmet, and I put on my jacket. I revved the engine and sped through the perpetual New York traffic, knowing I could flirt my way out a ticket.

The building had its own parking garage, saving me the hassle of getting my bike flipped off for taking a parking space. I did the ceremonious hiding of the helmet; Liss had been so afraid someone would steal the helmet that we each took turns hiding and finding it. I hid it deep in some bushes, and shook my windswept hair out. Liss made sure her bun was still perfectly in place, while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

We walked, our matching black Christian Louboutin heels clacking against the pavement. The buildings interior, was mocha, with cream furniture, and brick walls.

Liss was gonna be an interior decorator, and spent so much time assessing buildings, that I couldn't help but categorize each item.

The woman who we talked on the phone with, who I now recognized as the casting director, led us to a small room painted black, with six of the squishiest chairs I'd ever seen, three of them already occupied. The casting director sat in her chair, and smiled at us. Following her example we sat in the remaining chairs.

"Congratulations, Rosemarie," I flinched involuntarily at my full name, "and Vasilisa. Sugar and Spice is the latest dating show, and you get to be on it. I'm Stan Alto, I'll be your manager," a dark haired man, who I could already tell I would hate, said. He introduced the others. Celeste, and Jean, our personal stylists, Emil, a redhead, with a great smile, was to be the director, last was Alberta, the reason we were here. If anything went wrong, we were to come to her. She winked at us, and turned back to Stan.

He cleared his throat before explaining the show to us. We'd each get seven guys fawning over us. Every Monday we'd have a challenge, winner gets a date on Tuesday, Wednesday everyone had a group date. Thursday we pick a guy to go on a date with. Friday we make our decisions on who goes home, Friday night at midnight, me or Liss would pick who went home. Saturday at midnight, whoever didn't go yesterday would pick who went home. Next week it'd switch. We only got away from the cameras until eight am, plus a few exceptions, like the bathroom.

I took a deep breath memorizing the information overload. Liss already had it memorized. They stood up, and me and Liss were only a couple seconds late. Alberta smiled at us and said we'd be hearing from them in a couple of months.

A couple of months later

Me and Liss were in the ridiculously large mansion in backwoods Montana. At my request there was a state of the art workout area. I needed to keep my figure if it killed me. Until the accident I'd been a typical teenage girl's weight and muscle. After, I felt the need to protect Lissa, so I packed on ten pounds of muscle, and took fighting lessons. Liss would never get hurt again.

We were in the basement turned movie theater, looking at the audition tapes. They were labeled with the recommendations on who'd they be best for. For the most part we agreed and narrowed it down to about thirty guys. We actually played rock, paper, scissors, to see who got a gorgeous brit by the name of Sirius. I won. I almost gave him up for the next guy, Dimitri. He was recommended for Liss, but after seeing the puppy dog eyes I was giving him, she handed him over. I hugged her and proclaimed her to be the best friend in the history of the universe.

When we were finished, Celeste and Jean called us to do our makeup, reminding us of our lines, and making us sexylicious. Halfway in, Alberta ran to us, a victorious smile on her face.

"I got the rights to "With a Little Help From my Friends" We can use it for our theme song." Lissa and I gaped at her; she'd been trying to get that song for the longest. Alberta had a habit of getting exactly what she wanted. She wore a satisfied smirk.

"Have you picked the guys yet? Good, I need to tell those at the hotel who's going home. I'll see you soon." She was on her Blackberry before she even left the room.

"I think Alberta's overworked. She doesn't deserve this much pressure," Lissa said as soon as her hair was done, stick straight, and skimming the middle of her back.

Celeste snorted. "Alberta loves her job, and would skin us alive if we told her she should take a break. And to be quite frank, I don't think I trust anyone else with this much pressure." I smiled and stood up looking at myself in the mirror.

I had big curls down my back, and was about to get dressed. Liss was right in front of me, slipping into a jade green strapless minidress and white leggings. I had a backless black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and purple leggings. My nazar (the one gift from my mother and father) hung around my neck. We waited at the top of the stairs our hands locked.

_Do you need anybody? _Fifteen seconds left. We started down the stairs.

_I need somebody to love. _Ten seconds left. Halfway there.

_ Could it be anybody? _Five seconds left. We reached the bottom.

_I want somebody to love. _I could hear their voices as I walked out.

I smiled at the boys and we said one of our few lines. "Welcome to Sugar and Spice!"

**A little bit of a cliffy! Review to find out what happens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chappie is for you. It'll be more Rose and Dimitri's point of view than anything, but you will see Lissa's part of the show. The names of all the guys were taken from one of three books. Don't own those either. It's changed to seven guys, if you're reading this before I changed the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer**

**Jesse: I win the show, Rose your mine now *evil cackle***

**Rose: What!**

**Liss: Don't worry Rose, Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy so nothing like this will happen in real life. **_**Right **_**Fai? *glares***

**Me:*holds up hands* don't look at me like that. I'd never do this to Rose.**

RPOV

The first thing I noticed was that half the guys wore shirts with the word Sugar on them, the letters made up of candies, cakes, and things like that. The other half had the word Spice in peppers, hot sauce, and other things like that on their shirts. I smirked, appraising the guys. I immediately found Sirius and flashed him a flirty smile. He returned it with a lazy grin. He had the bad boylook down perfectly with his long shaggy hair and motorcycle jacket.

I looked down the line to Dimitri, and resisted the urge to let out a dreamy sigh. He was by far the most handsome; shoulder length brown hair, a chiseled face, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes. He better not be an asshole. I smiled at everyone else, still sneaking glances at Dimitri.

I stopped when Lissa spoke.

LPOV

All my guys were handsome in their own way. Well except for one guy named Ralf, with muddy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a small gut, he revolted Rose. I was intrigued by his audition, and kept him on. I got a small gesture from a cameraman to begin.

"Welcome boys, I'm Lissa and this is Rose," I paused waiting for them to stop whooping, "you are about to be faced with some difficult challenges, but the hardest will be getting us to care for you. As best friends we share everything with each other, so don't think you can get away with trying to be with both of us. I might not, but Rose will definitely kick your ass for trying to toy with us," there was a little nervous laughter.

"Your first unofficial challenge is finding a room. As soon as you get adjusted, change into a swimsuit, and meet us at the pool. Good luck, boys," Rose said with a coy smile. I smiled to myself; she was gonna have way too much fun being Spice.

DPOV

I noticed all the guys running up to the stairs, and found the guy I'd talked with in the limo; Eddie. He waved to me, and I scurried up the stairs to meet him. We found a room with a redhead named Mason, he was here for Rose, unlike Eddie. We changed, got towels and made our way to the pool. Someone had put a 'you are here' sign in the middle of every floor, and I was grateful.

Rose and Lissa were already there, Lissa looking very girly in a pink tankini, and Rose looked, well, stunning. She wore a dark blue two piece, that managed to look skimpy, and respectable at the same time. I resisted the urge to gape at her. She flashed me another smile before she started talking.

"This is going to be the first time for us to get to know you. First impressions are hard to change," she said with a smile before canon balling into the pool. I laughed lightly as all her guys jumped in after her. I slipped into the pool and waited.

RPOV

All the guys were almost overwhelming. I looked for an opening to leave, and saw Dimitri by himself looking over at us. He caught me looking and gave me a breathtaking smile. I swam over to him, a playful look on my face.

"What I'm not worth talking to," I said in mock-hurt. He laughed lightly.

"You're the _only_ one worth talking to." I smiled, he seemed nice.

"Tell me what was the first thing you noticed about me?" I said failing to arch my eyebrow. He smirked, and began to waggle his eyebrows just to bother me. I groaned and punched him lightly, his bicep doing more damage to me.

"Your eyes. Everything about you screamed badass, and smartass, but your eyes showed you had been through alot. And I like that, and I hope I get to see past your mask," he murmured his eyes set on mine.

"It's not a mask it's who I am. You're one to talk, your entire face shows you're grieving. It's subtle, but I see it," I said taking in his face. To an outsider he looked normal, but I knew by the lines in his face he was hurting. Oh hell, what do I think I'm talking about? I don't even know him! But it felt like I did.

"I spent years building my mask, and you see through it in ten seconds," he said softly.

"Five seconds." He laughed and his eyes met mine. I felt the cameras melt away, there was nothing but Dimitri, and those intense chocolate eyes of his. He took my hands in his. We stayed like that our hands entwined.

Sirius splashed us, breaking the moment. I blinked, and realized I was supposed to be talking to other people. I looked back at Dimitri, and he had a sad smile on his face, knowing I'd have to leave. He held my hand for a moment longer before kissing it. I held the hand he kissed as I made my way to Sirius. He was as gorgeous as ever.

"Did I splash Belikov? Damn, tell him I'm sorry," Sirius smirked. I snorted, Sirius was like me. Sarcastic, hot, and he knew it.

"Tell him you're sorry, yourself," I laughed. He shook his head and held his pointer finger up.

"Sorry, doll, he likes you much more than me. To him I'm just a snotty Brit." I giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't think that, Sirius. You're not a snotty Brit, you're a sexy snotty Brit," I smirked before walking away. Right into the arms of a bronze haired…jerk. I could tell by the smile on Jesse's face, and the fact that he wasn't even looking at my face. He held me in his arms, and I resisted the urge to shudder, he was wearing designer swim trunks, and I could hear the 'I can give you anything you need' speech he would give me in my mind. He was unfortunately gorgeous, so I was willing to let him try to woo me.

"You're the lovely Rose. As delicate and beautiful as your namesake. A Rose like you needs to be pampered."

_Here it comes_

"My family comes from a distinguished line of well cared for people. Not to mentioned well-endowed." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Did this guy hear himself when he talked?

"I can give you anything you want. You'd never have to work a day in your life. Of course after you signed the prenup." I snorted.

"Wouldn't that imply that I'm marrying you?" I asked with an innocent expression on my face. He looked confused.

"Isn't that the point of this?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm supposed to care about you if I marry you." I smirked at his startled expression and walked away.

There was a messy haired guy with beautiful dark green eyes. He sat on the edge of the pool, smoking a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose.

"You know I hate smokers?" I said walking over to him. He smiled and put it out.

"And now you've littered," I said. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before laughing.

"I just can't do anything to please you can I? Adrian Ivashkov?" he said shaking my hand.

"I know. You are now dubbed the littering smoker, you know that right?"

"I can't be what I'm not."

"You can try."

"Yeah, but trying involves doing stuff."

"That's why it's called trying."

"Sounds complicated." We looked at each other before laughing. Adrian was interesting. He had a certain charisma about him. He also had money, but wasn't throwing it at me. I smiled and walked away.

One redheaded freckled guy, that reminded me of Emil, jumped into the pool, splashing me. When he resurfaced he sent me a lopsided smile.

"Sorry, the water was calling me," Mason said dramatically.

"Don't worry about it. When the water calls, you listen. Just remember when I call, you run." I said half-serious. He nodded solemnly, and smiled. Mason was cute.

"Will you be calling?" he asked. I smirked.

"Listen and find out," I said mysteriously walking away. There was a curly brown haired guy that was just…big. He had huge muscles and an adorable smile. Emmett walked to me that smile never leaving his face. He looked almost terrified, but the look in his eyes let me know he was up to something.

"Oh my god, you're barely wet!" He exclaimed looking down at me. I looked down at my soaked bathing suit, confused.

"What are you talking about? I just got out the pool-" Emmett grabbed my waist, and jumped into the pool, dragging me with him. We surfaced, and I let out a startled laugh.

"You know, if that had been anyone, but me your ass would be kicked right now?" I sputtered getting water out my mouth. He shook his head.

"This ass? No, this is a national treasure. You'd never do that?" he said jokingly. I laughed. Emmett was a big kid, and a teddy bear. I got out the pool, motioning him to sit on the edge with me. He did.

"You know, Emmett, you're my favorite so far," I began my trademark, innocent-while-plotting look on my face. He gave me a bemused smile.

"Now I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be," I whispered leaning in. He closed his eyes, and moved towards me. I smiled devilishly, and shoved him into the pool. He laughed, good-naturedly, and started towards me. I laughed and ran off.

"Psst, Rose. Rose!" a deep voice said from a secluded table behind one of the bushes. I ran to it, and sat in the chair hardest to see. It was Jacob, the youngest guy here. He had just turned eighteen and looked several years older than me. He had cut his hair since the audition, and it looked like he had grown a couple inches.

"You know, if you would've kept your hair long, it would've put you ahead of the competition," I said playfully. He smiled.

"Yeah, but those guys have _accents_. I'm way out that league. And being Native American I was _this close_, to being sexier than everyone else," he said sighing, with a small smile on his face. I put my hand on his arm.

"I forgive you, for not having an accent," I assured him. If Emmett was a teddy bear, Jacob was a wolf. He had that fierce protector look.

"That wasn't funny Rose, you hurt my feelings," Emmett said from right behind me, scaring the crap out me. He picked me up, and threw me on his shoulder, heading towards the pool. I felt warm hands gently slip me off of Emmett's shoulder. Dimitri.

"Excuse, me I need my revenge, so I'll be needing her back," Emmett said.

"Run, Rose! Run!" Dimitri yelled, and we slipped in the back of the house, locking the door, and running to the indoor hot tub.

We slid in, and I sighed at the heat undoing the tension in my back.

"You're my savior," I said lightly, still loving the feel of the hot water on my muscles. I felt his hands moving against my back, and I would've said something if it hadn't felt so fucking good.

"Where'd you learn how to massage people like this?" I asked a couple minutes later.

"My mother used to have…back troubles," he said darkly. The pressure on my back increased, and I tried to make him smile.

"You used to give your mom sexy massages?" I asked playfully.

"If it was anyone, but you, I wouldn't be in a hot tub, pressed against you, and you would definitely not be wearing a skimpy bathing suit," he breathed into my ear. It sent a shiver through me, and suddenly the Jacuzzi was a lot warmer. I smiled, and a bell rang signaling the end of filming. I pouted, and he kissed my hand again.

"I'll see you soon Roza," he said before a crabby man, ushered him away. I watched his retreating figure, and stood up, a blonde guy giving me a towel.

DPOV

Rose was nothing short of amazing. In the little time we'd been together I felt like we'd gotten past the awkward stage, of our relationship, and become emotionally connected. I was glad that she'd let me see the softer side of her. I looked down at my hands, still tingling from our massage.

I was so in my own world, I didn't notice bumping into the guy who I'd 'saved' Rose from. He had a perpetual smile on his face.

"Sorry," we said at the same time. He recognized me, and his smile widened.

"You're Dimitri, right," I nodded, "Emmett. Nice to actually meet you," he said shaking hands with me.

"You know, Rose really seems to like you, we can see it. That's why Sirius splashed you. Jealous ass," he said.

"Are you rooming with him?"

"No it's me, my brother, and a friend of ours." He said looking far away.

"How can you and your brother fight for the same girl?"

"We aren't. I'm for Rose, and he and Jazz are here for Lissa."

"Won't that cause strife between them?"

"Nah, Jazz and I were mainly here for moral support. He broke up with this girl he's crazy about because we moved." He said looking far away.

"Why'd you move if you knew he loved her?" Emmett's eyes watered.

"My mother was diagnosed with cancer, and we moved to a place with a better hospital. Jazz and his sister came with us, because she was more of a mom to them than both of their parents," he said that last part bitterly.

"I was just doing this for Edward in the beginning, but now I want to be here for Rose." We came to our rooms that were across from each other.

"See you later, Dimitri," Emmett said, not looking like he had just bared his soul to me. I opened the door, to find Eddie, and Mason waiting for me.

"So how do you think it went?" Eddie asked me. Mason snorted.

"Perfect, of course. Rose went straight to him. They held hands, and frolicked into the house together." I glared

"What is your problem, man?" I asked.

"You didn't even try! The rest of us racked our brains trying to figure out how to impress her, while you just talk in your little accent, and went off to make out with her inside!" he yelled. I ran up to him, and slammed him against the wall.

"I did not kiss Rose. _I _have more self-respect than that, and I care about Rose enough not to do that. Plus, if you can't tell that Rose wants to be talked to, not impressed than you don't deserve to be here." I let him go, grabbed my clothes and took a shower, the heat reminding me of the hot tub…

RPOV

The moment I entered my room, I locked the door, landed face-first into my pillow, and screamed. Dimitri was definitely not going anywhere. He was perfect, sweet, gorgeous, funny, and he saw through me, which scared and excited me. He was the only person I didn't feel the need to be funny, or bitchy, or anything, but Rose.

I slid into the shower, the heat sending me back to my last moment with Dimitri. Twenty minutes later I stepped out to find a jumpy Lissa watching TV. She looked at me a light shining in her eyes.

"How was it Rose?" she asked. I went over to her, and we started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Liss, this is the best idea you've ever had!" I screamed. She laughed.

"Sirius?"

"No, Dimitri. He's perfect, and sweet, and oh, Liss, he's perfect," I gushed.

"Wow, I'm starting to regret giving him to you. Kidding!" she assured me, looking at my expression. "You women in love are impossible," she said lightly.

"I don't _love _him, I just…enough about me, how were your guys?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

"Did you just change the subject!"

"No…"

"Oh my god Rose! You love-"

"I do not! I just want to know who put that sparkle in your eyes." I said innocently hoping to distract her. It worked, and she got a dreamy look on her face.

"Well," Lissa began, with a smile on her face.

**I know, I know, evil cliffy of doom. This was actually inspired by Savbiker. Something about leaving people on edge…I hate them, but I guess I'm a hypocrite.**

**Dimitri is a lot more forward in this, because there aren't as many things holding them back from each other. Mason is an ass, because I always thought he'd have a bit of a temper when it comes to Rose, so he was just being angry. The next chapter won't come as soon, because I have work. **

**Review, to find out what happens next!**

**Oh and most fanfic writers have the weird thing they call their readers, like luvlies, ducklings(not joking), and all that jazz. I'm thinking about Doll, cause that's Sirius's nickname for Rose, so tell me what you want **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Dolls, and welcome back to Sugar and Spice! *fake audience screams***

**In this episode we learn how Lissa's first meeting went,we have our first challenge, and three dates.* fake audience whoops* **

**Whoops is gonna be my new favorite word, sorry floccinaucinihilipilification.**

**SavBiker-when you said I was evil, I just liked the sound of that, so I did it again.**

**Disclaimer**

**Dimitri:I've made my decision between Rose and Fai. This last rose goes to you, Fai**

**Me: whoops and hugs Dimitri.**

**Rose: wait, where's the just kidding because Fai doesn't own Vampire Academy part.**

**Me: * in Dimitri's arms* what? yeah sure what she said**

**Dimitri: wait if richelle mead owns this, then shouldn't I be loving Rose right now?**

**Me:no silly, just…just keep hugging me**

**Dimitri: *shrugs***

_Last time on Sugar and Spice_

"_Did you just change the subject _

"_No…"_

_ "Oh my god Rose! You love-"_

_ "I do not! I just want to know who put that sparkle in your eyes." I said innocently hoping to distract her. It worked, and she got a dreamy look on her face._

_ "Well," Lissa began, with a smile on her face._

"First of all, Jasper pulls me aside, and"

_Flashback_

_ "Hey, Liss can I talk to you for a moment," Jasper said quietly brushing a curly lock out his eyes. He still had his shirt on. I nodded, and let him pull me in the house. _

_ "I don't want to swim, is that okay?" he asked gently._

_ "Why not?" I asked. He looked around, and took his shirt off. I stopped the gasp that threatened to burst out of me. He had hundreds of scars, all down his arms, and legs, he only had one on his face, faint but still there marring his cheek._

_ "What happened to you," I whispered._

_ "When I was twelve, I pissed off this guy, by dating his daughter. He sent his eight sons to come and stab me again, and again, and again, and-" I pressed my hands on his face, and he softened._

_ "You're not there anymore. And you don't have to swim. We can just talk here._

_Leave your shirt off," I said as he moved to put it back on._

_ "You look better with it off." he looked up confused, "just sit and talk with me." _

_ And that's exactly what we did. We talked about past girlfriends, and his home life, and his friends, and it was nice. I was ready to leave, so I hugged him. He just stood there frozen, like I was going to hurt him. I looked up, confused, and he bit his lip, and put his shirt back on. I walked out trying not to be angry._

_ End Flashback_

Rose chewed on the inside of her cheek, deep in thought.

"Do you think I was too mean?" I asked mortified.

"I think, he wasn't ready for anything physical, yet," she murmured,

"Yeah, but it was just a hug, and we had been talking, and I thought-"

"Liss, chill. It's perfectly, normal to think a hug would be okay. I don't blame you."

"Oh…so then Ralf comes up to me…"

_ Flashback_

_ I'd been outside for two seconds when Ralf walked up to me, and yellow smile on his face. "You're the beauty I'll be winning. And by the designer flare on your bathing suit, I'd say you're definitely worth it," he pressed me into the wall, and let his eyes roam me._

_ "Let me go," I whispered angrily. He smirked, squeezing my ass roughly. Then very suddenly he was on the ground, a brown-haired guy punching him in the face._

_ "Are you okay?" said a soft voice to my right. It was Christian, the black-haired, blue-eyed guy I'd liked from the moment I saw his audition. He held his hand out to me, and I took it._

_ "Hey Eddie, he's, like, two seconds from peeing his pants. I think you made your point." Eddie, got up, and walked over to us, pointing towards three seats just outside the splash zone. _

_We sat down (Eddie pulling out my chair for me) and began talking. Eddie, and Christian had gone to high school together, and lost contact during college. They seemed perfectly okay with going after the same girl, so I made them talk about some of their past girls. Christian hadn't had many girlfriends, one of them being described as talking more than the QVC channel. Eddie's girlfriends had all been nice._

_ "I'm off to get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Eddie asked after we'd finished talking about our likes and dislikes._

_ "Mountain Dew. The best drink ever," I said. Christian smirked._

_ "Mountain Dew Code Red. The best version of the best drink ever." I whipped my head around incredulously._

_ "How can you say that?" I asked. He shrugged._

_ "Easy. It's the truth." I heard Eddie laugh lightly as he went to get our drinks._

_ After about five minutes of Christian letting me be annihilated by his Code Red debate Eddie came back. He sipped a blackish purple drink quietly._

_ "What'd you get, Eddie," I asked._

_ "It's irrelevant," he mumbled. Christian laughed._

_ "Tell her Eddie, she wants to know," he said mockingly._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Mountain Dew Pitch Black," he said taking a sip. We all looked at each other for a moment before laughing._

_ End Flashback_

Rose smiled, "Eddie's great, I can't wait to meet him for real."

"Christian was the one I really like, though. He's sweet, but his sarcasm must keep the girls away."

Rose shrugged, "So, next guy." I rolled my eyes.

"Bo-ring. Aaron's nice and all, but he had no flare no spark. He's nice, but reminds me of a high school jock version of Jeremy," I said. Rose nodded knowingly. Poor, Jeremy. He was never gonna get that call from me.

"So after Aaron," Rose prodded.

"Well, I talked to _my_ brit," I laughed. Rose looked up excitedly.

"Harry? I loved him!" Rose gushed.

_Flashback_

_ A shy messy haired boy looked at me from the pool. I said goodbye to Christian and Eddie. I smiled at him wading into the pool. He looked at me from under his eyelashes, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He had turned eighteen two weeks after his audition tape, and he certainly looked it._

_ "Hi, Harry, right?" I asked treading next to him. He nodded._

_ "So, do you like, America? Must be different," I said smiling at him._

_ "Very different, not bad, but different. I keep making apparently hilarious mistakes with my English. So asides from the laughter I'm pretty good, at not missing my _family_," he said the word like he thought they were anything but. I didn't pry._

_ We talked, Harry soon warming up to me. He talked about his boarding school, and his friends. I talked about college, and friends. We were laughing, and exchanging funny stories by the time I left._

_ He hugged me tight, like he wasn't used to being hugged, and I smiled tightly. Something about his family was off. Maybe not physical abuse per se, but they did something._

_ End Flashback_

"Harry seems great," Rose said. I nodded, Harry was really nice.

"The next guy is…interesting?" I wasn't sure if it was the right word to describe him.

Rose looked confused so I explained.

_Flashback_

_I walked to the last guy of the night, Edward. He held a can of sprite tightly in one hand and looked deeply troubled. He saw me, and looked right back at his drink._

_ "Hi," I said brightly. He didn't answer. After a minute or two he spoke._

_ "Don't waste your time on me. I'm a pathetic loser who can't keep a girlfriend." I looked at him startled._

_ "Too late, I've already decided to waste my time on you," I said pleasantly. He laughed bitterly._

_ "My brothers made me do this," he said pointing towards a bear of a man chasing Rose, and Jasper sitting on the edge of the pool._

_ "Jasper's your brother?" I asked. He shook his head._

_ "Not biologically. His parents dropped him on us, when he and his sister were six. So he's like a brother. Compared to his parents we're the best family you've ever met," he said darkly. _

_ "I like you, Edward," I said boldly. He looked up at me, surprised._

_ "and I'm gonna do whatever I can to give you the self-confidence you're missing." He looked away, his eyes refusing to meet mine. I kissed him on the cheek, and walked away, just as the bell rang._

_ End Flashback_

"I see what you mean," Rose said, "he is…interesting. But you can't force him to like you."

"I'm not, but I will get his self-confidence back." Rose laughed at my expression, and we got into pajamas.

"Night Rose."

"Night Liss."

RPOV

I slipped out of bed at six a.m. got dressed in jean cutoffs, and a green tank top. I slipped on a pair of sandals, and tiptoed out the room. Taking extra-care to avoid the crew I made it to Dimitri's room. I unlocked it with my master key, and sat on his bed.

He jerked awake, and his eyes widened as he took me in. I put my finger to his lips, and whispered for him to get dressed. He stepped into the bathroom, and walked out in jeans and a well-fitted black shirt, he slipped in some shoes, and followed me just as carefully out the house.

As soon as the coast was clear, I ran into the woods, Dimitri's hand in mine.

"Rose, where are we going?" he asked after we'd be running for almost ten minutes.

"There's a hot spring just ahead." Alberta had told me about it while we were touring the house.

"So warm water is gonna be our thing now?" he asked. I laughed.

"No silly, I wanted to talk to you without the cameras, and thought this would be a good place." And I kinda want to see you naked. I didn't say that aloud.

We reached it, and I immediately started taking my clothes off.

"Rose! Are you crazy?" he asked. I shrugged, and kept stripping.

"Come on Comrade, you know I'm fulfilling your darkest fantasies right now. Don't be a pussy," I giggled. He groaned, but started taking off his clothes. He stopped at his boxers.

"This is the part when you take your undies off," I said like he was a little kid. He shook his head, and went in the spring. I sighed, and walked in, still in a bra and panties.

I locked eyes with him, and undid the strap of my bra, throwing it with the rest of our clothes. The hot spring was deep enough that he couldn't see much. I slipped the black lace thong I had worn, and threw it in his face. Unfortunately, his reflexes kept it from hitting him. He threw it with the rest of our clothes.

"You know you're evil, right," he said huskily, as I took a step towards him.

"Way to shower me with compliments, Comrade," I said taking another step.

"Heads, up; you're about to be pantsed," I said before diving underwater.

He held his boxers tightly, but I managed to get them down. I threw them with the pile. He looked at me shaking his head.

"I feel violated." I laughed, noticing an unfamiliar writing on the back of his shoulder.

"Hey that tattoo of yours, it's not in English is it?" I asked, tracing it with my finger. The electricity I always felt when touching him was stronger. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that both of us were naked…right.

"It's in Russian. It's my grandmother, my mother, and my three sisters' initials." He said touching it lightly.

"You still miss them, though," I mused. "Tell me what they were like," I said envious of his perfect family. He told me about his three sisters, Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. He shared many stories, and went on a five minute long rant about how America should sell the black bread he so loved. He had a special place for his mother, Olena, and his grandmother, Yeva.

"Tell me about your family?" he said when he was finished. I shook my head.

"You're family is way better than mine. Tell me more," I asked moving towards him, so that our legs were touching. I smiled at him when he caught his breath.

"Don't even. Rose, you can tell me." I refused.

"I'll tell you my crappy family story if you tell me yours," he bargained. I snorted; his family was perfect. He sighed lightly, and looked away from me.

"My father was stunningly absent during my life. When he'd come he'd-he'd hurt my mother," he began, a furious expression on his face.

"And your mother, she just let it happen?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, but I didn't," a bitter smile tugged at the edge of his lips, and he looked back at me,

"Tell me you kicked his ass," I said, eagerly.

"I did."

"How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"_Thirteen_," I gaped at him. He shrugged.

"So tell me about your family," he said. I sighed.

"My mother left me when I was a kid for a job in Switzerland. My father never bothered seeing me. I moved in with Lissa during the holidays, until we were fifteen," I paused lightly, the memories still hurting like they were new, "we were driving to our townhouse in Idaho. Then, a silver corolla crashed into us. Lissa's parents, and her brother were killed." I took one look at Dimitri's sad face before laughing bitterly.

"And that is why I didn't want to say anything. I don't want you pity, Dimitri," I said before moving to leave. He held my arm, stopping me.

"Let. Me. Go." I ordered. He didn't.

"When I was nineteen, I got a call. My best friend Ivan had been murdered, by a drunk asshole." I stopped moving.

"There's not a day that goes by, that I don't feel that if I'd have been there, he'd still be here. I don't pity you, Roza. I understand," he said. I slipped back into the pool, and took one of his hands in mine. We looked at each other, and Dimitri hugged me tight, forcing me to bite back tears; I had to be tough for Lissa, but Dimitri seemed to undo the tough exterior I made for myself.

."Rose!" came the voice of Stan Alto, angrily toting Alberta.

"You aren't supposed to see the guys without our permission. And you're definitely not supposed to be doing what you're doing. Especially not without the cameras," he added, the vein pulsing in his forehead. I put my head on Dimitri's chest.

"One day, we will get an uninterrupted date," I promised. He laughed, and let me go.

"I knew you'd abuse the hot spring, and yet I still told you," Alberta smirked. We followed, Stan, feeling like naughty children.

He sent Dimitri to his room as soon as we entered the house. I had to follow him to the 'naughty box'. It was a room where we sat in for ten minutes, cutoff from the rest of the show.

I gave Stan the harshest glare I could, and walked to my room. Lissa gaped at me.

"Why are you wet?" Oh shit.

"Umm…"

"Rose," she said walking over to me. I blushed, and Rose Hathaway does not blush. She arched an eyebrow at me; dammit, am I the only one who can't flipping do that? I held her gaze for three seconds before telling her everything.

By the end she was squealing. "Oh my god, Rose! That was so sweet. I love him. Pick him, Rose, he's my favorite." I had to stop her there.

"Liss, I will be picking who goes home. You have your own guys to worry about, now come on we have to get ready for the first challenge."

After an hour in the stylist chamber, as Lissa so lovingly put it, we stood in the doorway. Our guys sat nervously on the grand staircase. The moment the cameras started rolling, I spoke.

"A boring boyfriend would cross oceans for you. a real boyfriend would cross…" we made our way outside, "this. A ten foot deep, muck-filled moat. This moat surrounds the entire house, and whoever can cross it the fastest wins a date with me, or Liss." I smiled at the guys horrified faces.

"And, you have to do it in the clothes you're wearing right now," Liss added. Jesse looked outraged.

"This is _designer_," he said clutching his suit angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"No one said you had to do it. You can just lose." Jesse grumbled to himself, as all the guys stripped off their jackets and shoes.

They stood at the edge of the moat, all of them looking faintly nauseated. Lissa and I locked gazes, and blew our whistles at the same time.

Dimitri, Eddie, and Mason shot off, Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett a couple feet behind. Behind them were Sirius, Adrian, Christian, Harry, and Aaron. Edward trailed behind them. Ralf put one foot in the water screamed, and stayed out. Jesse hadn't moved.

DPOV

I took off immediately, a date with Rose being my only thought. The water was thick green, and probably swimming with all kinds of gross shit. I bit my lip and kept swimming. Mason was a head behind me his red hair, turning browner with each dive. Some of it got into my mouth, and I barely resisted the urge to puke. Of course with this water, I doubt anyone would notice.

Mason fell back to be replaced with Eddie, and I turned my head to see Harry drowning, and Christian and Aaron barely keeping up. Jasper stayed behind Emmett and Jacob, and Mason was bright red, and heaving. I smirked and increased my speed.

Me and Eddie had maintained the lead, but Mason was making a comeback. With only a couple yards to go he managed to pass Eddie just as I hit the finish line. I escaped the water quickly as possible, a victorious smile on my face. Mason laughed happily, and ran over to Rose.

"I believe I get a date," he said holding his hand out to her. She smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, Mase, Dimitri beat you. Maybe next time," she said.

"But I was second. The top two get a date," he said, confused. Poor guy.

"Yeah, but only one guy gets a date with me, and Dimitri was first. Eddie was third, but he was first with the Sugar guys, so he gets a date," she explained. The smile dropped from his face. He managed a tight smile before going in the house with the rest of the losers.

LPOV

I smiled at Eddie. My knight in shining armor.

"So where are we going, Sugar," he asked. I grimaced.

"Call me Lissa, sugar makes you sound like an old pervert. And I can't tell you where. Just dress nice." Eddie laughed, and walked inside for a much needed shower.

I followed Rose into our room. She looked giddy at the idea of being 'alone' with Dimitri.

"I am taking a shower, then getting Jean to enhance my natural sexiness," she smirked before getting in the bathroom.

I stood in the mirror admiring the curls Celeste had crafted from nothing, and the knee-length silver dress, she forced me into. Rose had a high bun with a couple loose strands on the side. She had been stuck in a angular black dress, that was puking lace, a.k.a Rose's mortal enemy. We looked at each other for a moment before laughing at each other's obvious discomfort. We walked to the grand stairs, waiting, while the cameras tried, and failed, to be subtle.

"Hello beautiful," Dimitri murmured from behind us, causing Rose to turn around and hug him. He smiled at her, both of them already looking like that couple people hate because they're perfect together. They were so cute.

Eddie walked up to me, kissing my hand. He was such a gentleman, opening the door for me, as Rose and Dimitri got in the limo behind us. We made small talk before entering the only upscale restaurant within thirty miles, Tieta. It prided itself on making anything you asked for.

We sat in the booths that had been set up for us. The boys would be in for a surprise. Ten minutes into our conversation, Rose and Dimitri entered. Rose had done a good job at making Dimitri not notice us. She sat in the seat opposite mine, and we winked at each other. I turned back to Eddie.

"So tell me more about you," I ordered as our appetizers came. He shrugged, and launched into an abridged version of his life living with his mother and baby sister. He had me in stitches by the end. I skimmed over my family history, and Eddie seemed to notice, but thankfully didn't say anything. We slipped back into some easier topics.

RPOV

Dimitri and I had been swapping family stories, I had just finished telling him about the time Lissa and I 'made' cookies from scratch. That was the first time the fire department made a visit to our house. The waiter came up to us, a 'seductive' smile on his face.

"So, anything I can get for you darling?" he asked, eyebrows waggling. I unleashed my man-eater on him.

"Just, a pepperoni pizza, with the hot and juicy cheese that just pulls apart in your mouth and-well you get the idea," I ended trying not to laugh at the waiter's expression. He walked off, glancing back every few seconds. When he was finally gone, I felt free to laugh my ass off. Dimitri was not amused.

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Someone's jealous," I smirked.

"I am not."

"Sure."

"I just didn't feel like he deserved the disappointment of never getting your phone number." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say…jealous." Dimitri glared, but after a few seconds it softened.

"I was jealous," he murmured. I looked up at him.

"Wait, did you just admit to me being right? Oh, yeah, this is gonna be a great relationship." He rolled his eyes. The waiter came back, strutting our pizza to me. He winked at me before strutting right back to his waiter's pit, or wherever waiters go.

Dimitri and I ate in comfortable silence, our eyes meeting each other every so often. It was a different type of date. He was a different type of guy, and I liked that. Stan appeared, signaling the end of our date. Liss and I stood up at the same time, freaking the crap out Eddie and Dimitri. We locked arms, giggling.

"Oh come on. Did you really think we would do this alone?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't tell me you underestimated the almighty power of best friends," Lissa said pretending to be surprised. They sighed at the same time, only making us laugh harder. We still got into separate limos.

I snuggled into Dimitri's chest, and he put his arms around mine. He looked down at me, a strange glint in his eye. He lifted my chin so I could see his eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered. I looked up, startled.

"What?" he asked. I smiled gently.

"Nobody's ever asked me before," I said, pulling him towards me. His lips met mine, and I stopped thinking. He was sweet, gentle, wonderful. Dimitri pulled back his eyes shining.

"Roza," he murmured, his hand tracing my cheek. I smiled, and crushed his lips to mine. The energy that always existed when I was around him exploded. He tangled a hand in my hair, and groaned, pressing me impossibly closer. I shuddered as his hands moved down my side, stopping at my waist. His tongue explored my mouth and-

"Holy shit!" Lissa yelled before turning very red. I resisted the urge to glare at her. She looked at Eddie awkwardly. "We'll just, um, let you finish up here…yeah," she whispered absolutely mortified. Dimitri and I sighed. Eddie and Liss moved aside so we could get out the door.

Dimitri walked me to my room, my hand never leaving his.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I nodded. He moved closer, his eyes meeting mine. He kissed me on the forehead, not risking another interruption. I smiled at his retreating figure.

I unlocked the door, and proceeded to yell at Lissa for ten minutes. I huffed when I was finished, waiting for her to comment.

"Jesus, Rose, get that stick out your ass," she smirked, "You know, last time I checked, you usually don't stop when someone interrupts you. Dimitri's making you all conservative." I glared at her, my arms folded.

Liss sighed, "Look, we'll have our group date tomorrow, and that'll make up for it."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"That was the worst three hours of my life!" I yelled, kicking my heels off. Lissa laughed nervously.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," she mumbled. I swiveled around to look at her.

".Bad? Adrian got completely wasted, Jacob and Mason got into a fight, Jesse and Ralf were harassing some fourteen year olds, Sirius and Jasper had a 'which country is better' argument, and to top it off, Aaron had an allergic reaction to the effing pizza!" I screamed, throwing my hands up. Liss flinched, and looked away.

"Do you know who you're going on the date with?" she said when I'd calmed. I groaned.

"No, Liss, I don't. The only guy I'm not pissed off at is Dimitri, and I can't go on two dates with him."

"There's always Emmett." I looked at her, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, there's always Emmett."

**Jesus that was way more pages than normal. Um, try not to hate me for the delay, I had inspirational review to find out how Rose and Emmett's date go. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to…Sugar, and Spice! Today we have our alone dates *audience wolf-whistles* and two guys are sent…home. Let's get back to the show.**

**Two chappies in one week, not too shabby. Oh, I really tried to do Sirius more justice in this chappie. I love him to death, so bear with me when he isn't in all the chapters as much. **

**Me: *accidently types Rose declaring her love for Sirius and hesitates on the backspace* hmmm.**

**Rose:What!**

**Me: *chuckles darkly***

**Dimitri:Thank god, Fai doesn't own Vampire Academy, or we would be **_**screwed**_

**Me: I know, can you imagine Rose with the only person with better hair than you?**

**Dimitri: I know-wait what? His hair is not better than mine.**

**Rose: *pats Dimitri's arm* sure Dimitri, sure.**

RPOV

** "**If this is your attempt to be funny, I hate you," I murmured, getting strapped into the ridiculous contraption, the only thing saving me from an untimely death. Emmett laughed helping me secure myself.

"I didn't choose, besides, is the all-mighty Rose afraid of heights?" he smirked. I glared at him, feeling the need to defend my honor.

"Of course not, it's just… bungee jumping? Really?" I said looking beneath the bridge, and at the river flowing beneath me. I grimaced. Falling to my death was going to suck balls. There were probably sharks just waiting to eat me alive. Stan appeared out of nowhere, signaling the beginning of shooting.

Our guide smiled at us, a cheery red-haired woman, with kind eyes. "Okay, you're going to want to hold on to each other real tight, to keep the weight more even." I nodded, smiling at Emmett's excited face. Such a teddy bear.

He grabbed my waist, and pressed me into him.

"Bet you ten bucks, you scream," he smirked.

"Bet you twenty bucks we both scream," I countered.

"Alright, at the sound of the whistle, you jump," the woman informed us. I closed my eyes, absolutely terrified as the whistle blew. We shared one look, and we jumped. It was insane, both of us barreling downward as the wind pushed my hair up, and we stopped a couple feet from the water, close enough that the water could spray in our hair before coming back up. We did it four more times, never losing the adrenaline. Emmett screamed right along with me, high-pitched and girly.

They pulled us onto the bridge, and I was shaking, completely exhilarated.

"That kicked so much ass!" I screamed undoing the harness, and jumping up and down to get my nerves to chill out.

"You owe me twenty bucks," I said to Emmett who rolled his eyes and pulled me to the second part of our date. A picnic had been set for us, blanket and all. I ate, getting to know Emmett with every story we shared.

I tried not to feel hurt at the reason he was here. It must have shown in my eyes, because he took my hand, and looked me in the eyes.

"Look, no matter how I got here, Rose, I will fight for you. Screw Edward, I'm not gonna ruin my chance with you." It was the first serious thing he'd said to me.

"What you did was honorable, Emmett, but it's still going to take some time getting over the fact that you didn't actually want to be here." I held my hand up to silence him. "I'm not saying anymore. I want to finish the picnic made for us." The rest of the date was completely awkward, and I was happy when it was over.

I didn't look at Emmett once, the entire way back. Happy to be out his sight, I slipped into my room, annoyed at the giggly and content Lissa I saw in front of me. She took one look at my face, and went into best friend mode. I told her the whole story. She was less than helpful.

"Well, it sounds like he really wants to be here. I don't understand why you're being so bitchy about it," she said. I glared.

"Liss, why should he still be here when there are other guys who wanted to win from the beginning." I said angrily. She smirked.

"Guys like…Dimitri," she said knowingly. I felt the heat rising in my face, and didn't meet her eyes.

"Other guys beside Dimitri, like, Mason, and Jacob, and more importantly Sirius. I mean Jesus Christ, have you seen him?" I said pretending to fan myself. She giggled.

"Sirius is gorgeous," she agreed.

"And he's exactly like me, great hair, sexy, confident," I said counting them off on my fingers.

"I love how you managed to compliment him, and compliment yourself at the same time."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"I see what you're saying, but don't you think Sirius being like you could be a bad thing?" she asked quietly.

"How?"

"Well, you're not really the kind of person who has serious relationships, and isn't that what this show is for?" she said refusing to meet my eyes.

".Great. End of story. Anyway, how was Christopher, or whatever the hell his name is." I said, Lissa being fully aware of my not-so-subtle topic shift.

"Christian, Rose, you should know that. You spent five minutes mocking his audition tape."

"Oh, he's Sparky, I remember that," I laughed, recalling his hilarious tape.

"It's not funny Rose!"

"He caught on fire, how is that not funny?"

"He could've been seriously hurt!"

"But he wasn't. Which is why it's so damn funny."

"Do you want me to tell you about the date or what?"

"Or what."

"Rose!"

"Sorry, carry on.'

_Flashback_

"_Why are we going ice skating? It's, like, ninety five degrees outside," I asked Christian, his messy black hair making it almost impossible to see his icy blue eyes._

"_I know, I think the director's completely batshit." He whispered, so Stan wouldn't hear. Stan heard anyway, and gave him a dirty look before moving away._

"_Your terrible," I giggled, playfully smacking him on the arm._

"_Hey, you chose me. Clearly, you don't like those boring muscley tan guys. I know you like 'em pasty and delicious." he said sarcastically. I laughed._

"_Can't help it, I don't tan I burn. I can't handle being around those perfectly bronzed guys." I said with a smirk. He took my hand in his and brought me to the rink. I nearly tripped him, holding onto his jacket. _

"_I'm guessing you don't ice skate."_

"_Who the hell ice skates, besides, like, figure skaters and hockey players?"_

"_My aunt takes me ice skating three times a week as soon as it gets cold enough." He said, skating backwards, as I held on desperately._

"_You live with your aunt?"_

"_Yeah, it's been that way since I was a kid." His tone made it clear that this topic was off-limits. I didn't pry._

"_I've never gone ice skating. Cold is one of the many things Rose hates," I said, finally being able to skate without hanging on to Christian. I was still stumbling, but that was besides the point. Christian was always there holding my hand and helping me out._

_I'd gotten the hang of it, and we started talking._

"_So, you're nineteen? Where are you going for college?" he asked. He asked question after question, and gave me one sentence answers for his. He clearly wasn't one to talk about himself. But we actually had fun. We spent ten minutes complaining about some random politician's hidden lovechild, and it was perfect._

_ He was clearly upset when we had to leave, but wasn't an ass about it. He kissed me on the cheek outside the mansion, and we went our separate ways._

_End Flashback_

"So he pussied out on kissing you on the lips," Rose snickered. I sighed.

"Of course that would be the only thing you got out of that." Rose was still laughing.

"Oh come on, Liss, a chaste kiss on the lips? I mean, really, we aren't in the middle ages. I'm kind of glad you didn't, though," she smirked, getting up, and turning on the TV.

"Why?"

"Because I like Eddie more," she shrugged, getting up to leave.

"Are you gonna turn the TV off?" I called.

"Nope."

"Of course not," I murmured to myself.

RPOV

I snuck into the boys' side of the mansion, looking at the ridiculous 'you are here' signs to find Sirius's room. I tiptoed in, not surprised to see Sirius and Aaron arm-wrestling with Harry refereeing. They looked up, Aaron seeming embarrassed at me finding them. I stood outside the room waiting for them to finish.

"Just a moment, doll, I need to annihilate Aaron real quick," Sirius said his voice strained. He slammed Aaron's hand into the table, and jumped up victoriously. Sirius made his way over to me, a lazy smile on his face. He closed the door behind him.

"What made you think, I wanted to talk to you," I said teasingly.

"Well, I'm definitely the hottest out of them, and the other two are for Lissa," he said that damn smile never leaving his face.

"Wow, basic deduction skills. You are really exceeding expectations," I said sarcastically. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards him.

:"Anything specific you want to talk about, while I've got you all vulnerable," he said with a look in his eyes. I laughed.

"What makes you think _I'm_ the vulnerable one?" He barked out a laugh.

"I like you, Rose. So did you come here for anything?"

"Yeah. I really need to know what shampoo you're using 'cause this," I touched a lock of his hair, "is just amazing." He laughed again.

"Well, I have a stylist locked in my bathroom, so that tends to help."

"If I would have known that slavery was the key to great hair, I would've been doing that a long time ago," I said reverently.

"Hey, your hair is great. Never let anyone tell you your hair couldn't be in the same category as mine," he said, his smile getting bigger.

"You're crazy?"

"You're gorgeous." He pulled me into him, his face an inch from mine.

"I don't even know you," I mumbled, knowing I would still do it. Knowing, I moved closer.

"You could know me," he said softly, taking my face in his hands. I pressed my lips to his.

"Rose!" came the ever-annoying voice of Stan Alto. Mother fu-

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can you effing keep yourself from latching on to a guy for ten damn minutes!" he yelled, throwing his hands up.

"God dammit, Stan! You are the biggest fucking cockblock I have ever met! Give me two minutes. Two! Jesus," I screamed completely furious with him.

"That is it! You are going to your room, and you cannot get out for the rest of the day," he ordered. I clenched my hands into fists.

"No." That one word held more venom than all the yelling.

"Get your sorry ass into your room," he spit. I narrowed my eyes.

"You're going to do it, and you're going to like it. You, Harry, bring her to her room," he snarled, gesturing at Harry, who had come out with Aaron when they heard the yelling. He nodded obediently, and looked at me unsure what to do.

"Come on, Harry," I said, never taking my eyes off Stan. I led the way, trying to squash my anger.

"I never knew how much an ass Stan was," Harry snorted.

"You've never had to be around him," I said darkly.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, Sirius looked pretty upset. Poor guy's never had to work to get a girl, from what he's told me," Harry said, catching up to me.

"He talks about his exes?" I asked, trying not to be too obvious with my snooping.

"Not really. He prefers to talk about his 'conquests', as he calls them," he must have seen the look on my face because he immediately backtracked, "I mean, Sirius is a great bloke. It really wasn't that many girls. And he does have steady relationships… every now and then. Look, what I'm trying to say is-" I cut him off.

"I know what you're trying to say, Harry. I can tell what kind of guy Sirius is. I knew that when I went to talk to him. I'm not stupid." He fell silent.

"This is my stop." I said a couple minutes later. Harry still looked guilty.

"If you stop pouting, I'll put in a good word for Liss," I suggested. He brightened immediately, and walked away with a spring in his step.

I stepped in my room, pleased to see Liss doing her nails, and talking on the phone. I hadn't seen something this normal in a while. She didn't look up, as I entered, and I had to wait for her to finish her call before talking to her.

"Who was that?"

"Our landlord." Her answer was short and clipped.

"And?"

"He's gonna try and sell the place, if we don't pay rent." Her tone was cold enough for me to realize she was mad at me.

"What did I do?" I groaned. Her green eyes met mine, full of fury.

"What did you do? What did you _do_? Rose, you almost got us kicked off the freaking show. You would have wasted everyone's time and money, because you couldn't listen to Stan. I had to get Alberta to convince Stan not to kick us off! That's what you did!" she huffed, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I found out that Harry's really sweet," I called from the room. She didn't answer.

I looked down at my hands, feeling guilty. She didn't come out for the rest of the nights.

DPOV

I opened my eyes, sleepily, trying to find the source of annoyance. It was Eddie, jumping up and down on my bed.

"What the hell?" I asked turning on my lamp.

"We need to get going. You know these assholes are going to pretend like they have muscles and take all the good machines." I groaned, stretching and getting dressed.

As I pulled on my socks, Mason got out the shower fully dressed. Eddie snorted.

"So that's why I couldn't take a shower?" We finished getting dressed, and headed out. I almost had the hang of the mansion. Almost.

Jacob was already there, doing pushups. He didn't bother saying hello and we got to work. I simply destroyed the punching bag, Eddie on the other side, in an almost tetherball-like way. It was good for relieving stress. More guys trickled in as time went by.

The other guys seemed to get cockier as time went on. I'm sure there were a few that would've left by now, but were too intimidated. I watched as the banter became more aggressive, trying not to roll my eyes. And failing to do so. Miserably.

"Jacob, what sports do you play?" Emmett asked, a couple hours in.

"I wrestle, and swim. You?"

"Football, and wrestling. I prefer to be ripped as opposed to lanky. Unlike some people," Emmett's eyes met Jasper's, and the blonde snorted.

"Hey, I do track."

"Pussy," Mason mumbled. Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"It's completely worth being able to outrun all of you." Most of the guys made some comment opposing Jasper's.

"Not outswim," Jacob pointed out, and the guys laughed. Jasper glared.

"I was close."

"Sure you were," Edward snickered.

"Oh don't even, you didn't have a chance," Eddie smirked.

"Hey, guys, let's talk about something more important. Like how I'm about to annihilate Jacob when we wrestle in two minutes," Emmett said effectively ending Jasper's embarrassment,

"Oh dear God," Edward mumbled. Jacob snorted.

"You can't handle all this," he challenged.

"Don't need to, just have to keep you down for three seconds. Which, doesn't seem like it'll even be hard." Mason catcalled.

Emmett and Jacob got in the shiny new boxing ring, ready for the bell Eddie stood over. Mason refereed.

"One, Two, Three." Mason moved out the way quickly, and the wrestling began. It seemed like none of them had the upper hand, until Emmett tripped Jacob, sending them both to the ground.

Jacob managed to get the upper hand, and had Emmett down for two seconds, before he got free and reversed their positions. Emmett made sure to lock Jacob down. He jumped up after the bell rang, helping Jacob up.

"You know the Greeks used to wrestle naked. That would've been way more fun to watch, " said a soft voice from the doorway.

"Rose?" I asked looking up to see if it was really her. It was.

"And Lissa," said the blonde behind Rose.

"What are you doing here, doll?" Sirius asked sidling right up to her. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I was more surprised at her reaction; placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. She whispered something in his ears, and laughed. I felt the jealousy rolling off the other guys. I tried to appear indifferent, but was digging my nails rather deeply into the punching bag.

"I wanted to practice, but it seems like you took the boxing ring from me," she said looking absolutely perfect, in shorts and a dark blue tank top.

"You box?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"A little," she said stretching her arms, "but I prefer to spar." Her eyes flashed, and I laughed. Those brown orbs flickered to me.

"What? You doubt my ability to fight." She said it mockingly. I shook my head.

"If anyone can fight, it's you. But I just can't see you doing all the techniques without improvising."

"You're supposed to improvise," she said defensively.

"In a real fight, but with another trained fighter, it's smarter to stick to actual moves." I explained, feeling like I was teaching again.

"Yeah, but all the trained moves have trained counters," she pointed out.

"Well, let's find out," I said with a smile. Her eyes got big.

"You want to fight me?" she said looking me up and down.

"No. I want to help you," I assured her. She still looked uneasy as she stepped into the ring. I was right behind her, getting into a defensive stance.

"Come on, Belikov. This isn't right," Eddie said, looking worried.

"I'm not gonna fight her," I said before turning my attention back to Rose.

"Attack me." She wasted no time, launching herself at me. I stuck my hands out, shoving her backwards. Unable to keep her footing, she started to fall. I caught her arm, keeping her upright.

"God dammit," she huffed, attacking me again, and again. Each time ended up with her on the floor, or almost on the floor.

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked ten minutes later.

"Nothing," I said despite her incredulous look, "I'm serious. Your technique is right, I've just been doing this longer."

"Someone's cocky," she said annoyed.

"I'm not. Look, Rose, you're trained to fight people, I train people to fight. But you're good, very good." She tried to appear indifferent to my praise, but I saw it in her eyes.

"Enough destroying my friend. Guys out," Lissa commanded. We all left. Mason came up to me as soon as we were on our floor.

"Dude, what was up with you beating the crap out Rose?" he said angrily.

"I didn't even hit her. If you knew how to fight you'd know that," I said, already annoyed at him.

"Really, because it didn't look like that when you pushed her on the floor," he snarled, trying to keep his voice down. Eddie came to my defense.

"Hey, Mase, that was just blocking. Besides, she got back up every time. She won't even have a mark." Mason just looked away. I ignored him slipping back into our room, trying to ignore the quickly escalating annoyance with the ginger.

Mason went straight to the bathroom. Eddie tried to talk to me.

"Mason is…jealous, very jealous. He's yet to make an impact on Rose, and that bothers the hell out of him. He's trying not to let it show, and he's terrible at it. Try not to let it get to you."

"Whatever," I mumbled, choosing to curse Mason out in Russia.

RPOV

"You got it narrowed down, Liss?" I asked prepping for the elimination that would happen in a couple hours.

"Ugh, no! I have no idea. Definitely not Christian, or Eddie. But after that, I'm really not sure." She looked around, as if the answer would be written on the wall.

"I'm debating between two guys." She nodded knowing exactly who I was talking about. I didn't want to get into it, Celeste, and Jean were waiting for us.

A knock on the door took me out of my musings. It was Adrian, looking a lot better since the last time I'd seen him.

"Rose, I just want to apologize for my…behavior at the group date." He looked sincere and ashamed, but I wasn't that mad at him.

"Hey, it's ok. I've had my own share of nights I don't remember. I'm more surprised that you couldn't control yourself on something that important," I said without looking at him.

"It's just, I haven't really been around alcohol in a while. I didn't control myself, and I'm sorry." His pretty green eyes met mine, and I sighed.

"Adrian, I'm still disappointed in you, but I'll try to look past it." His eyes lit up and he smiled. He turned to leave before turning right back, and getting a serious look on his face.

"Um..before I go, I think you should know that Mason is…unstable. He doesn't seem right for you." Was Adrian seriously tattling? I gave him a tight smile and sent him on his way. Lissa came out a moment later, and we made our way to the Stylist Chamber.

_Do you need anybody? _Liss and I began walking down the long hallway.

_I need somebody to love. _Halfway there.

_ Could it be anybody? _We opened the door.

_I want somebody to love. _I smiled at all the guys, knowing exactly who was going home.

"Hello boys. Tonight is our first elimination round. The boys who will continue to stay here will hear there name and get half of a heart necklace. The other half will always remain with my best friend. I'm sure you don't want it dragging along so let's begin." Lissa handed me the first necklace.

"This guy has blown me away from the beginning by not trying to overwhelm me or impress me. He's just been himself, and that's why he's first. Dimitri, the first necklace is for you."

He broke out in the biggest smile, walking quickly up to me, so I could put the necklace on him. He kissed me on the cheek, and went back with the others.

"The next necklace is for the guy who mirrors my personality perfectly. He makes me laugh, and has a confidence that bring him to the next level. Sirius, this necklace is for you." Sirius ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me, as I put the necklace on.

"The next guy…had me really worried. He's been sweet to me, but why should you get something you didn't want when others have wanted to be here since the very beginning," I paused, locking eyes with him, "but now, you seem to really want to be here. So, this necklace is for you, Emmett." He let out a sigh of relief, and lifted me off my feet with his bear-hug.

"This next guy, I don't know much about. I know you can make me laugh, and I'm waiting to get to know you better. Jacob, this is your necklace." He walked up, glad not to be in the final three.

"Now the next guy, hasn't really made much of an impression on me, but apparently made one on you guys. I know people can be different on cameras than they are off, but I don't have any reason to believe he isn't good for me. Mason. Come get your necklace." He glared at the others guys on his way to me. Maybe he wasn't too stable. His blue eyes lit up when I put the necklace on, though.

"There's only one necklace left, but there are two guys. One of you can't seem to control yourself around alcohol, and also feels the need to tattle on someone. The other guy has been nothing more than a snobby rich kid. So this last necklace goes to…Adrian." I held it up and placed it in his hand instead of putting it on him.

"Don't make me regret it," I whispered. He nodded, and went back to his spot.

"Jesse, you are going to leave the house, and never come back. Don't try to contact me, or Liss." I met his angry eyes, and he flinched underneath my harsh gaze. He stormed off, cursing under his breath. I ignored him, turning to the boys.

"Well, now that you've made it through this elimination, you can sleep easy. There will be a TV in the lounge if you want to watch Lissa's elimination. I'll see you guys later." Lissa followed me, already stressing over her elimination.

LPOV

"Oh god Rose, I'm gonna break someone's heart." I whimpered, clutching at my hair. She snorted, zipping up the dress she'd be wearing.

"They've known you a week. They don't even know your middle names. Just do it, don't think about it." Of course everything was so simple for her.

"Who do you think should go home," I asked Celeste.

"Honestly, Edward. There were so many guys that didn't even get this chance. He doesn't want to be here, so kick him off."

"But I like Edward," I whined.

"How can you like him? He's barely said anything to you the entire time he's been here. And even that was about how he shouldn't be here!" Rose exclaimed, zipping up those killer red boots, that she'd worn to the last elimination.

"I know it's just, I like him. Ok. He's handsome, and the only thing holding him back is mourning. When he's over her, he'd be great. I can already tell," I said, trying to explain to them. They just didn't understand.

"Look, Liss, there's one guy going home. Order them from favorite to least favorite, and there's your answer," Rose said simply. I sighed knowing she was right.

"If this is how you react to first elimination, you're gonna be in pieces at final two," Jean predicted. I tried not to glare at her.

The guys all lined up, looking nervous, and terrified. Rose was right beside me, lending me her strength. She handed me the first chain.

"Six of you will be getting necklace representing half of my heart. The other half will always remain with my best friend. So, let's start." I took a deep breath.

"This first chain goes to the kind sarcastic guy, who wasn't pretentious, and knows that I like 'em pasty and delicious," I smiled at him, "Christian, this first necklace is for you." He let out a deep breath, and walked over to me. Rose rolled her eyes at him, and coughed the word pyro under her breath.

"The next guy, is sweet, a gentlemen, and seriously just a good person. Eddie, this is your necklace." I put it on him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"This one is for the sweetheart that even my friend can see. Now Rose doesn't make all my decisions, but to get a recommendation from her is a rare occurrence. So Harry, this necklace is for you." He shot over to me, relief in his gorgeous eyes.

"Now this necklace goes to the guy, who can open up to me, even when it hurts. And for that I thank you, and give you the next necklace. Jasper." He relaxed his shoulders, and let me put the necklace on.

"This necklace is for the guy I don't really know anything about. You need to impress me, and I'm giving you another week to do it. Aaron, this is your necklace."

I was down to the final two. I felt my guilt rising at what I'd have to do.

"There are two guys, and only one spot left. One of you didn't seem to respect my body, or some fourteen-year-olds, if you recall. The other doesn't want to be here. I can't force you to want to stay, but I can try to make you like me. Edward, the last necklace goes to you."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but came up to me nonetheless.

` "I'll help you get over her," I whispered in his ear. He froze, and didn't meet my eyes.

"Ralf, get out. You didn't treat me with respect, so you don't deserve mine. Don't come back, and don't try to contact me or Rose." I knew my decision was right, and was surprised that I didn't feel bad.

"God he was so not worth it," Rose muttered, to the guy's amusement.

"Alright guys, that's it. You've made it to the next round. See you soon," I said to them, before Rose and I went back to our rooms, taking showers, and getting in pajamas.

"Rose?" I called into the darkness.

"Yeah," she said sleepily.

"What did we get ourselves into," I laughed

"Something good, something very good," she mumbled almost incoherently before promptly going back to sleep.

"Something good," I agreed.

**Lucky bitches, six guys left, and I hope you hate me less for having Sirius in the story. I really do love him, more than a human being should love a (possibly) fictional character. I will develop the characters more as time goes on. Oh and my Smidget Blindian (you know who I'm talking 'bout) consider being my beta. **

**Review and I'll send a shirtless Dimitri (or Sirius) to your house…actually if I had access to that, I'd probably never update…mmmmmmmmmmmm**


End file.
